


Tell Me Yes, I'll Give You Everything

by goyangiprince



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Other kinks mentioned, Soft Feelings bc JRen are in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: When Jonghyun just wants to let go of everything, to throw away all his responsibilities and let someone else take over, he turns to Minki.





	Tell Me Yes, I'll Give You Everything

_I’ll hold you so I can fill all of you  
Hold onto my trembling heart so I can rest_

Jonghyun will freely admit that throughout the long years he's trained and promoted with the rest of his members, they are the only thing that has kept him sane throughout everything. They all manage to take care of him in their own way, from Aaron’s ability to lighten the mood and distract him entirely with a game or some food, to Dongho’s sensible advice, to Minhyun’s cuddles and long chats about life.

But sometimes, none of that is what he _needs._ When he just wants to let go of everything, to throw away all his responsibilities and let someone else take over, he turns to Minki.

It wasn't always this way. For years, Minki had been relaxing, someone he could watch anime with or sing his favorite songs free of judgement with, but somewhere in between shared hotel beds in Japan and episodes of One Piece and Sailor Moon, Jonghyun found himself melting into the bed with Minki on top of him, all his worries floating away one by one with each moan that escaped his lips. 

It's only escalated from there. 

Minki can read him well now, often suggesting that he take Jonghyun's mind off things before Jonghyun even realizes that he's been so stressed that he's about to snap. They've discussed rules and boundaries before, and really, Jonghyun is down for whatever as long as Minki can get him out of his own damn head once in a while. 

That's how he finds himself sitting obediently on the side of the bed, completely naked and impatiently waiting for Minki to change.

He sits on his hands, unable to touch himself despite the anticipation making him half hard already. When Minki finally walks out wearing one of his favorite outfits, he's glad he listened. Getting punished for jerking off when he's not allowed wasn't in his plan tonight, at least. Maybe next time.

Minki looks incredible right now, killer heels to show off his legs and a little black dress that's both too short and too tight in all the right places. Jonghyun has always been a fan of the fact that Minki loves to switch his outfits up, because in his unbiased opinion, there's nothing that Minki doesn't look good in. He bites his lips and grins, not even hiding the fact that he's checking Minki out head to toe as he walks over.

“Like what you see?” Minki asks, amused. He comes closer, standing between Jonghyun's legs and Jonghyun doesn't even think before he reaches out to wrap his arms around Minki’s waist, hands slipping down to grab his ass as he looks up with a grin.

“What do you think,” he responds, and suddenly Minki grabs his hair, tugging hard to make sure Jonghyun looks him in the eyes.

“I think you haven't earned it yet,” Minki scolds him. Jonghyun hisses as Minki steps on the inside of his thigh, heel digging into the sensitive flesh. It's painful but deliciously arousing, and every touch seems so much more _intense_ , the pain putting his senses on high alert. Minki lets go of his hair, reaching for the tie he had grabbed earlier.

“Stand up,” he orders, stepping off of him. Jonghyun whimpers softly when he does, unable to help himself. There's a mark on his thigh now, and it's definitely going to bruise, but Jonghyun likes it when Minki marks him up, likes the secret reminder of their night together lingering for days after.

“Turn around and give me your hands,” Minki says, grabbing them and quickly, loosely tying the tie around his wrists. “On your knees,” he continues, and Jonghyun scrambles to obey. Minki’s dress is already so short that it's been driving Jonghyun crazy, but when he hikes it up, the sight of his dick straining against the fancy lace panties he's wearing has Jonghyun licking his lips in anticipation. Minki grins, pulling the waistband down just enough to pull his cock out, jerking himself off just above Jonghyun's open, eager lips.

“So thirsty for my cock already, aren't you,” Minki teases, only just barely brushing the tip against his mouth, the taste of precome lingering on Jonghyun's tongue. 

“Mmmhmm,” Jonghyun replies. He probably wants him to beg for it, but Jonghyun won't give in so easily when he knows exactly how to push Minki’s buttons. He looks Minki right in the eye, raising an eyebrow and licking his lips before he opens his mouth as suggestively as possible. 

That earns him a heel dug into his other thigh, but Jonghyun is grinning through the pain as he sees Minki bite his lips, his sharp intake of breath clearly betraying how much Jonghyun's look had affected him. He knows he's won when Minki’s hands are back in his hair, shoving his dick past Jonghyun's lips. Minki moans at the feeling, and Jonghyun swears he would do anything to keep hearing that beautiful sound. 

Minki takes it slow at first, and Jonghyun tries to relax, to let Minki thrust further and further down his throat. Minki’s other hand traces softly down the side of Jonghyun's face as he grins down at him, and Jonghyun starts to feel a little flushed, the tie keeping his hands behind his back suddenly extremely frustrating as he feels hot all over. 

“You're so good at this,” Minki praises him between slow thrusts. “You look so good on your knees, lips stretched around my cock like a good little slut.” Jonghyun's ears feel like they're on fire between the dirty talk and the compliments, flustered. He ups his effort to distract himself, to be as good for Minki as he can, pressing his tongue up against the underside of Minki’s dick, losing himself in the moment. He loves the feeling of Minki’s cock heavy in his mouth, of Minki’s fingers tugging at his hair. Jonghyun can't help but moan around his cock, the vibrations making Minki whimper. He picks up the pace, thrusting harder until his cock hits the back of his throat, his grip stronger to keep Jonghyun's head in place. 

Jonghyun whimpers. His jaw is aching and tears are forming in his eyes, but he wants to be good. Minki groans, probably close to coming, but suddenly he yanks Jonghyun's head back and pulls out. They both are breathing heavily as Minki regains himself, and he laughs shortly to himself before he looks back down at Jonghyun. 

Minki’s self control is stronger than steel, Jonghyun thinks, but he shouldn't be surprised. There's nothing in the world that can stop Minki when he sets his mind to something, even when that something was apparently ruining him.

“You've been good,” Minki tells him, fingers brushing against Jonghyun's lips. Jonghyun licks them gently, moves to suck his fingers into his mouth and repeats all the same actions that had Minki moaning just a few minutes ago. Minki grins. “A good little cockslut,” he says, thrusting his fingers in and out of Jonghyun’s mouth a few times before he removes them.

He hooks a finger on the waistband of his own lace panties, snapping it lightly. “Take these off for me?”

Hands still bound, Jonghyun leans in, pressing a quick kiss to Minki’s hip before he follows his order. He drags his teeth down against Minki’s skin, just hard enough to hear the sharp intake of breath before he bites at the lace and pulls down. It’s not that hard, but Jonghyun feels hot all over by the time he gets it down to Minki’s ankles, a little bit humiliated realizing that him bent over with his ass in the air is probably exactly what Minki wanted to see. After Minki finally steps out of the underwear and Jonghyun sits up with them dangling from his mouth, he knows he’s right.

Minki’s eyes are wide, his look hungry. “I really want to fuck you,” Minki tells him, taking the panties from Jonghyun’s mouth and motioning for him to stand up. 

_“Please,”_ Jonghyun replies, begs without question. Minki quickly pulls the tie around his wrists undone. He drapes it around the back of Jonghyun's neck and drags him in for a kiss, lips so soft and gentle against his own, the added height from Minki’s heels suddenly making Jonghyun feel so small. As he’s kissing him, Minki loosely ties a knot in the tie around his neck, but when his tongue slips into his mouth Jonghyun immediately forgets whatever Minki’s hands might be doing, melting against him, so ready to give and give whatever Minki might ask for. When Minki breaks away, Jonghyun can hardly catch his breath before Minki tugs him right back. He kisses him hard, just once, the pull of the tie around the back of his neck a reminder of his dominance.

“Open your mouth,” Minki orders, and before he knows it Jonghyun is gagged with the lace panties and drug by his makeshift leash to the bed. A slap to his ass and a giggle from Minki is a clear indicator of what position he wants him in, so he obediently gets on his hands and knees and waits patiently, eyes closing to focus with his senses so overwhelmed. He can hear Minki taking off his heels and slicking his cock up with lube behind him, he can taste the traces of precome on the lace in his mouth, he can feel his cock hanging heavily between his legs, feel his heart beating heavily in his chest. 

Involuntarily, he makes a shocked noise when Minki suddenly drips some lube straight on his ass, the cold making him twitch. He drags a finger around his rim, pressing just enough to tease. “Your ass is so cute,” Minki sighs happily behind him, finally pushing one finger in, his other hand spreading him open, no doubt enjoying the view. “You've just got this perfect little pink hole,” he continues, and Jonghyun flushes, embarrassed at Minki’s weird compliments. If he could, he probably would have snapped back sarcastically, but the gag in his mouth just leaves him uselessly flustered--and weirdly even more turned on.

“What? You're just cute,” Minki replies happily, sensing his embarrassment. Jonghyun _knows_ he enjoys flustering him. Whether they're on stage or here alone in bed, it's one of Minki’s favorite activities. 

Suddenly, Minki slaps his ass, hard, and he's caught off guard, whimpering into the gag in his mouth when Minki finally, finally pushes his cock in slowly. 

“Good boy,” Minki coos, soothing his ass with little pats as he lets Jonghyun adjust. 

_What am I, your dog,_ Jonghyun thinks, suddenly glad he can't actually reply. Minki would probably say yes and buy him a collar to wear next time and--

He groans as Minki finally starts to move, thrusting slowly, purposefully, the pleasure slowly building throughout Jonghyun's entire body. Minki reaches for the tie around Jonghyun's neck, pulling back gently, just enough to keep him on the edge. The pressure against his throat isn't enough to keep him from breathing entirely, but it's dizzying and it feels so good, so overwhelming to give up control completely. He loves the sharp sting of the occasional spank Minki likes to surprise him with, loves the way Minki’s skirt brushes up against his ass with each thrust, loves how dirty it feels to just be used like this. He scrambles to find his grip on the sheets below him, eventually slumping down face first as it becomes more and more of a struggle to hold himself up. 

At that, Minki _does_ yank the tie back hard enough to choke him, just for a moment, pulling Jonghyun all the way upright before wrapping an arm around him to keep him there, flush against his chest. Minki takes the underwear out of his mouth and tosses it aside, and Jonghyun groans loudly as he tries to catch his breath, melting against Minki, reaching back to hold him as the stars fade from his vision. 

Minki, of course, isn't oblivious to the effect that had on Jonghyun. He buries his head in the crook of Jonghyun's neck, biting and kissing and probably leaving marks just high enough to frustrate the stylists tomorrow, Jonghyun is sure. Jonghyun whimpers, also frustrated at the fact that Minki has inexplicably stopped moving to do this. 

“You liked that?” Minki asks between pressing kisses to his skin, hands roaming to touch him everywhere. 

_“Yes,”_ Jonghyun admits, far too quickly. Minki's fingers pinch at a nipple and Jonghyun whimpers, trying fruitlessly to grind back on Minki's cock before Minki pulls away. 

“You liked getting choked?” Minki asks again, looking at Jonghyun seriously. He teasingly pulls on the tie, eyes wide when Jonghyun's breath catches. Jonghyun unconsciously licks his lips, nodding hesitantly. 

Minki grins. “Okay, but we'll have to wait and try it properly next time.” He pins Jonghyun down on the bed on his back, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Next time I want to make you come with my hands around your throat like the little slut you are,” he taunts, slipping back into his dominant role quickly. 

Jonghyun didn't realize it was possible for his dick to get any harder, but well, here he was. He whimpers, needy, embarrassed at the fantasies flashing through his mind that Minki had managed to get out of him so easily. Minki slides back into him in one smooth motion, pushing Jonghyun's legs back to get a better angle that has Jonghyun struggling to hold back his moans. 

Minki’s thrusts quickly get faster and more desperate, and the strap of Minki's dress slowly slips off his shoulder. Even though the dress didn't do much to cover Minki up in the first place, Jonghyun finds himself entranced by the sight, staring at the smooth curve of his collarbone, fascinated, tempted to drag Minki down and leave some marks behind of his own. Jonghyun can feel himself getting so, so close to coming, the pleasure buzzing through his veins, his cock hard and aching to be touched. When he hears Minki’s breaths get heavier, hears him let out a few moans of his own, he decides to be a little clingy, a little selfish, even. He can’t help it.

He reaches out for Minki, pulls him down to wrap his arms around him, whimpers for Minki to kiss him, and Minki obliges so quickly, so tenderly that Jonghyun’s heart flutters, like it’s the first time all over again. He feels like there’s a lump stuck in his throat, suddenly emotional over Minki taking care of him like this. When Minki grabs one hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing desperately, it sends Jonghyun over the edge, moaning loudly, not even trying to hold back. Minki is following right behind, fucking him through it, teeth buried into Jonghyun’s shoulder when he comes like he can't help himself.

Afterwards, Minki just flops down on top of Jonghyun, exhausted, his face still happily buried against Jonghyun’s neck as they both catch their breath. It's the best feeling in the world, Jonghyun thinks, to feel the comforting heartbeat of the person you love, to feel their happiness become one with your own in that moment as you both feel so content.

Or at least, the best feeling in the world for about a minute until they start getting _really_ heavy on your chest. 

_”Minki,”_ is all Jonghyun has to say before he gets the hint, lightly grumbling about the fact that he has to move. He props himself up, pushing Jonghyun’s hair back out of his eyes and looking down at him with a soft smile.

“Feel better?” Minki asks, and Jonghyun nods sincerely. Honestly, Minki’s presence alone is enough to melt Jonghyun’s stress away, but there's something so freeing about giving himself up to Minki like this, and he loves it, loves that Minki is willing to do this for him, loves Minki so much that his heart feels like it could burst. 

“Thank you,” he says, and Minki smiles. 

“Of course,” he replies, before finally getting up to pull his dress off entirely and clean the both of them off. He lays back down next to Jonghyun, snuggling up against him. “Stop hiding your kinks from me, though,” he says teasingly, and Jonghyun can feel his face getting red at just the mention of it. 

“I didn't entirely know either,” he says, waving his hand at Minki in embarrassment. 

“Are there others? You know, I always figured you'd have weird kinks from watching too much anime. Should I cosplay? Wear a schoolgirl uniform? Cat ears? Do _you_ wanna wear cat ears?”

Jonghyun just groans and covers his face with his hands, burning up with embarrassment while Minki laughs at him. 

“Whatever it is, I'll do it. I love you,” Minki says, pulling Jonghyun’s hands away from his face to kiss him, and Jonghyun can't help but smile against his lips. He squeezes Minki's hand tight, tries to convey his sincerity as words fail to describe just how much he is feeling right now.

“I love you too,” Jonghyun replies. Minki’s hand comes to rest over Jonghyun’s heart, his thumb stroking him calmingly, and Jonghyun watches Minki’s eyes slowly flutter shut with a smile on his face, his heart content.

_I’m falling into this world that’s inside of us  
You are my paradise_

**Author's Note:**

> Femme male doms and subs who want to get their brains fucked out as a form of stress relief have both been interesting concepts for me for a while, so I wanted to try those with this fic. I hope it was good?
> 
> Also, this is just my fuck you to the concept that anyone who embraces their femininity like Minki does is automatically a sub bottom. IT'S 2017 PEOPLE, GET THOSE TOXIC GENDER ROLES OUT OF HERE
> 
> Song quotes and title from Ren's solo, Paradise
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/goyangiprince)! Please come cry to me about JRen and Nu'est ㅠㅠ


End file.
